swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
The Stanford Prison Experiment
The Stanford prison experiment (SPE) was a study of the psychological effects of becoming a prisoner or prison guard. The experiment was conducted at Stanford University from August 14–20, 1971, by a team of researchers led by psychology professor Philip Zimbardo. It was funded by the US Office of Naval Research and was of interest to both the US Navy and Marine Corps as an investigation into the causes of conflict between military guards and prisoners. Tossup Questions # This event, which was funded by the United States Office of Naval Research, had 24 participants who were divided into two groups. The chief organizer of this event provided wooden batons, mirrored sunglasses, and uniforms to its participants. The man who ran this event reflected upon it in writing The Lucifer Effect, which uses lessons from this event to discuss the atrocities at Abu Ghraib. For 10 points, name this infamous experiment that attempted to investigate causes of abuse in penitentiaries, the brainchild of Philip Zimbardo. # At one point, this study was forced to relocate due to rumors that a liberation movement was being organized by a former subject, who had left the study after 36 hours. One participant, nicknamed "John Wayne," punished No. 416 by locking him in a closet and refused to release him. The most famous study of deindividuation, it was conducted in the basement of Jordan Hall. The researcher overseeing this experiment assumed the role of the "superintendent," and 12 of the 24 subjects were arrested, charged, and booked in, for 10 points, what psychological experiment conducted by Philip Zimbardo at the eponymous California university. # The only person to object to this experiment during its running was Christina Maslach, while the first person to quit this experiment, known as #8612, had suffered a breakdown. Mirrored glasses were given to participants such as one nicknamed John Wayne, and participants were grouped by a coin toss into the roles of guards or prisoners. For 10 points, name this experiment which lasted only 6 days, run by Philip Zimbardo and named for the California university where it occurred. # In 2002 the BBC attempted to replicate this experiment on television. This experiment is said to have ended due to a fight between its principal investigator and his then-girlfriend Christina Maslach, who described the transformation of a "really nice guy" into "John Wayne." Half the participants in this study were given (*) khaki uniforms and silver-reflecting sunglasses styled upon those from Cool Hand Luke. For 10 points, name this experiment in which Philip Zimbardo served as superintendent of a simulated jail on the namesake college campus. # A priest interviewed the subjects of this experiment, which ended after Gordon Bower asked the head researcher what its independent variable was. Half of its subjects were repeatedly made to perform pushups and jumping jacks, and wore a stocking cap over their hair, while the other half wore sunglasses and uniforms. It took place in 1971 in the basement of Jordan Hall, and assigned undergraduates the roles of guards or inmates. For 10 points, name this psychological experiment performed by Philip Zimbardo, which simulated a jail at a university in Palo Alto. # One of its creators, Carlo Prescott, maintains that conclusions drawn from this event are false because he gave participants specific instructions drawn from a seventeen-year period of his own life. The fake southern accent adopted by a participant who called himself "John Wayne" tipped off Christine Maslach that this event in Jordan Hall needed to be stopped, as did the use of bags over subjects' heads. For 10 points, name this study, performed by Philip Zimbardo, in which men were assigned to roleplay as "guards" or "inmates" at a California university.